zapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Natalia199012
Natalia1990102 Jestem cicha ,miła otwarta ,przyacielska przyazna ,romantyczna rozważna troskliwa twórcza ,lubie pisać piosenki opoiweści o miłości wrażliwa ,wyluzowana ,zabwana ,tajemnicza,abitna ,czesem jestem sutaskiem i sucham smutych piosenek głuptasikiem też jestem móiąc o tym lubie się czasem powgłupiać jak to ja jak mi jest bardzo smutno i słodzutka jak miód lubie śpiewać tańćzyć pisać piosenki i opoiadania to jedno z moich opoiwadań miłość z butelki Była sobie pewna nastolata nieszcześliwa zawsze zapłakana nie umiała dogdać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi najweksze szczeście dawało kiedy śpiewała i tańczyła pisała swoje piosenki i je nagrywała zawsze chciała mieć swoją wielką miłość taką miala paru chłoapków ,ale okazali się kłamcami i oszustami i zdrajcami i była nie szcześliwa chciała mieć tego jednego ,ale jakoś to nie było takie łatwe pisała same piosenki o miłośći i o nieszcześciu.Pewnego razu kedy sidziała w parku nad jeziorem układała piosenke miała przy sobie pustą burelke w której przedtem wypiła pomyślała sobie , że napisaną piosenke włoży do butelki i wżuci do jeziora i tak to robiła bardzo się ucieszyła na końcu powiedzała płyń piosenko niech cię ktoś znajdzie i przeczyta myśle ,że ktoś ją napewno znajdzie. Mineło pare dni i tygodni znałazł prwien chłoapk butelke powiedzał oh jaka tajemnicza butelka wyłowił ją z jeziora po jakimś czasie szła dziewczyna zapytała się chłoapka co robisz? A znalełem tajemniczą butelke obdatą ej coś tam w niej jest otwórz ją ok odpoiwedzał chłopak kiedy otworzyl butelke rozwinoł kartke i czytał młoda chcesz ze mną przeczytać oczywisćie ,że tak ,a tak to jestem Natalka ,a ja Marcin miło mi ja się bardzo ciesze miło mi równiesz Julka odpwiedzała po chwili dziewczyna pomyślala ,że to moja piosenka nic mu nie powiedzała kiedy Marcin skończył czytać powiedzał jaka dziewczyna tą piosenke napisała Julka nic kiedy zapytał się jak myślisz o tej piosence no piękna jest o miłośći jak rozumiesz tą piosenke wiesz ja musze już iść szkoda Julio ,że idziesz tak szybko sptkamy się kiedyś może obiecaj proszę obiecuje to jak jutro o tej samej godzine w tym miejscu o 19 ok oczywiście będę napewno Poszła sobie dalej i mysłala jak mu powie ,że to jej piosenka jak jak mu powiem nie moge nie pójde tam jutro i zaszła do domu zjała kolecje była troche na necie pisała sobie z przyacielem Oskarem nie znali się w realu ,ale uwielbiala go o wszystkim pisali on zawsze ją pocieszał nie wobrałała sobie życia bez Oskara był dla niej wszystkim kiedy skończyła położyła się spać i kiedy się rano obudziła zjadła śniadanie poszła do szkoly zobaczyla Marcina powedzał do niej cześć Natalia hej Marcin odpowiedzała dziewczyna co tam u ciebie ,a nic tak sobie pamientasz o naszym spotaniu pamietam Marcin o 19 tak będziesz tak ok Julka napewno tylko wiesz mam nagrania mojej piosenki u kolegi ma ułorzyć mi melodnie ty masz jakiś zespół tak mam pisze piosenki Natalii trochę ulżyło jak trochę o tym powiedzała dobra ja lece pa Marcin Kiedy Julka wróćiła do domu zjadła obiadł pobiegła nagrać piosenke i żeby była potem mełodnia kiedy wróćiła miała jeszcze pół godziny do spotkania na chwile napisała do Oskara powiedzała mu to ,że ma spotanie z chłoapkiem Marcinem takim jednym Oskar odpisał to się ciesze ,ale kiedy masz zamiar mu powiedzeć ,że to piosenka jest twoja powiem mu nie martw się tylko poczekam na odpowiedni momnet jak mam się ubrać ubierz się jakoś fajnie naprzykład trampki sponenki różowe i bluzke w stylu hip hop dziękuje ,a jak ma sie uczesać uczerz się na emo dziekuje lece się uczesać i ubrać się pa Oskar pa kochaniutka Natalka słodka jesteś dziękuje ty też jesteś słodki pa pa Kiedy się ubrała się uczesała się i wyszła z domu na spotanie z Marcinem on już na nią czekał i kiwał ręką do niej kiedy podeszła do niego cześć siemka piękna odpowiedzał jak było na nagraniu ,a wspaniale zabierzesz mnie kiedyś na takie nagranie oczywiśćie ,że tak a ty czym się zajmujesz ,a ucze tsńczyć huliganów pewnie masz jakoś trudno nie ,a wiesz ja też tańcze ,a w jakim stylu hip hop ,a ja jezz to też fajne jezz jest romantyczny i delkatny lekki jak wiatr masz racje Natalko ,a czemu tak się dziś ubrasłaś w róznych stlach i uczesalaś się na emo przyaciel mi doradzał ,a masz chlopaka no coś ty nigdy nie chdziłam z chłopakiem na poważnie to nie miałam paru ,ale to nie było to jakoś nie mam szcześcia więc zaczełam pisać piosenki ,a co ci tam wystaje plytka demo sucham jej ,a kogo ,a moja moge posuchać tak możesz dziękuje nie pomyślała ,że jakoś jest ta piosenka co ją Marcin znalał i kiedy tak zromaiwali o takich ciekawych rzeczach Natalia powiedzała tak pózno ide już pa ,a moge cię odparowadzić oczywiście możesz kiedy tak szli zapytał się Marcin zapytał ,a czy byś chciała się jutro spotkać rano pójdziemy razem do szkoly tak jasne powiedzała Natalia poczekaj jeszcze chcę zebyś coś mi zaśpiwwała proszę chcę zobaczyć jak śpiewasz gwiazdeczko ok zaśpiewam kiedy cię ujżalam to widzałam ,że tym jesteś ty uśmiechłeś się do mnie zawsze marzyłam o tobie ,a ty czasem o mnie kiedy płacze czy też nie jesteś ze mną mówiłeś pewnego razu ,że jestem twoją cząstką w sercu kiedy porywa nas paragnie rytm i tak śpiewała mu ponad pieć minut kolorowy tłum na końcu Marcin poiwedzał pocałował ją powiedzał piękna śliczna piosenka ,a czy byś mi jaką napisała z dedykacją dla mnie oh tak napewno napiszę teraz muszę iść pa Marcin to narazie Natalko sarbie i rostali się każdy poszedł do domów swych weszła na neta jak zawsze zndała relacje Oskarowi bardzo się cieszył z tego był szcześliwy razem znią zaczeła z nim skończyć rozmowe i pisała piosenke na początku napisała dedykacje dla Marcina przyaciela mego pisoenka o miłosći pierwszy pocałunek . Zaczarwałeś świat popatrz na mnie tak miłość jest tak blisko nas kiedy dotkłeś mych ust delkatnie pierwszy raz odpływałam jak w niebie bujałam w oblowach kedy odeszeleś wtedy miłość opadła i drzenie rąk tywych stach w mych oczach kulały się małe łezki ocierałeś je ipowiedzałeś nie płacz już me kochanie jestem tu z tobą i tak pisała i pisala kiedy skończyła piosenke układać to była z siebie bardzo dumna ,bo naisała najlpeszą piosenke do tej pory kiedy przesła ja swojemu koledze żeby ułożył melodnie bardzo się był zaskoczony ,bo zawsze pisała o nieszczęsliwej miłośći pomyślal ,że się zakochała ,ale w kim pomyślał ??Nie miał pomysłu to nie możliwe i poszedł spać kiedy tak w tym czasie Marcin suchał piosenki Nataluśki i natknoł się na piosenke tą co czytał z tej butelki tajemniczej i pomyślał ,że to ona jest tą dziewczyną ,ale czemu nic mu nie powiedzała ,że to właśnie ona ją napisała w wrzuciła do jeziora powedzał ,że chcę z nią być bardzo i tak się podobała mu się Natalia bardzo fajnie zadwonił do niej i powedzał kocham cię malenka Natalia powedzała bardzo dziekuje ,że mnie kochasz ,ale czy jesteś pewny tego i tych uczuć do mnie Marcin powedzał tak jestem pewny tego napewno kochany jesteś powedzała dobranoc Natalko dobranoc Marcin i poszli spać Następnego dnia rano wstała zjadla śnaidanie powedzała rodzicą ,że wychodzi do szkoly i miłego dnia życzyła rodzicą pod domem czekal na nią Marcin dała mu kartke do dla ciebie to ta piosenka dla ciebie czytał ją boska powiedzał bardzo dziękuje mienło pare tygoni zapytał się Marcin czy zostanie jego dziewczyną Natalia odpwiedzała tak zostane twoją dziewczyną bardzo mi się podbasz kiedy tak już zaczynali sobie tak na poważnie kiedy pewnego dnia poszli na spacer po plaży ,bo byly już wakcje pierwszy dzień lipca tak było gorąco więc Marcin zabrał ją do sobie do domu zaproponował oglodanie roamntycznych fimłów obejrzeli film kochaj i tańcz bardzo Natalii się piosenka podobała Izy Miko miedzy słowem ,a oddechem i pośpiewywała sobie refren kochaj i tańcz gdy zburzone mroze w sercu masz nie liczy się nic gdy porywa nas pragnienia rytm ramiona skrzydła przymnienione niosą nas kochaj i tańcz może to było pisane nam Marcin zaczoł bić brawo i pocałował ją w usta kiedy tak się całowali to rospinał jej guziki od bluzki potem Natala powedzała co ty robisz ,a nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa na to moge jeszcze poczekać jak sobie moja królrewna poczebuje więcej czasu to poczekam kochanie moje dziękuje Marcinie ,że mnie rozumiesz ,ale wiesz myślałam o tym ostnio i wiesz chcę to z tobą zrobić to co jesteś napewno na to gotowa czy tego jesteś pewna ,ze jestem tym jedynym tak jestem pewna na sto proscent jesteś dla mnie najważnieszym merzczyzną na świacie nie ma innego na tej kuli znieskiej kocham cię Marcinku ja cię też kocham moja królewno kiedy po chwili zaczeli się ponownie całować to jakoś zaczoł ją dotykać po nogach delkantnie coraz do gory renke aż potem jakoś tak wyszło ,że ściagnoł jej spódniczke naspepnie ona mu spdenki na końcu bluzke Marcin ścignoł jej stanik zaczoł całować jej piersi następnie wzioł trochę miodu posamarował brzuch Natalii potem zaczoł to całował jej brzuch tak delikatnie bardzo ją to gilgało uśmeichała się naspępmnie kochali się tak namietnie chciał jej urozmaicić nawet jak nawet ją to trche bolało ,ale to było bardzo przyemne uczucie kiedy skończyli położyła się koło niego w łóżku dotała w pewnym sesie wiadmosć od przyaciela Oskara ,że on ją kocha i ,że jedzie do niej zostawił wszystko tak jak jest i właśnie jest w zdrodze do niej kiedy to przecztała bardzo się ucieszyła powedzała Marcin muszę isć do domu ,a to dlaczego przyaciela spotakam w realu to bardzo miło z jego strony odpwiedzał Marcin ,a dlaczego teraz musisz isć kochanie wiesz on jest w półowie drogi do mnie ma kawał dorgi od Warszawy kotku dobrze wiesz byłaś wspaniała w łóżku dzięuje ,ale to jak na pierwszy raz wiesz muszę ci coś jeszcze powiedzieć Oskar napisał mi ,że mnie kocha nie wiem co mu mam powiedzieć kurcze powiedz mu ,że kochasz mnie ,ale on o tym wie to dlatego był taki dziwny ostnio na gadu gadu oh powiedz mu ,że nic z tego i po sprawie kochanie wiesz jak z nim się znam ponad rok i jest mi z nim bardzo dobrze kiedy tak już skończyła się ubierać zadwonił Oskar ,że czeka koło jej domu powedzała ja już lece do ciebie pocałowała Marcina powem mu napewno o tym co się zdarzyło kocham cię ja ciebie bardzej ok pa kochanie ucałowali się i wyleciała jak z sprocy Natalia keidy zobaczył ją Oskar podleciał ona też żucili sie na szyje kochanie ty moje powiedzał czekaj ja muszę ci coś powedzeć ja to zrobiłam z Marcinem coś zrobiła myslalam to ty z nim jestes tak jestem odpwoiedzła nastała cisza pochwili zapytał się Oskar chociaż kochasz go odpoiwdedz mi szczerze jak mi powiesz prawde ja odjade i skoczymy znajomosć ja dlaciebie żuciłłem rodzine narzecozną dzieci jak to teraz będzie kocham cię Natalko czy ty tego nie rozumiesz co do ciebie czuję od paru miesiecy kocham cię dziewczyno moje skarbie Oskar ja napocztku cię bardzo coś do ciebie czułam potem bałam się tobie zapytać czasem w rozmowie tak sobie pisałam w żatach ,ale wiesz tak naprwede ,a z Marcinem poszłaś do łóżka on napewno cię tak mocno nie kocha ciebie nie da ci tego co ja ci dam od siebie to co tak praelaś te pisoenki wszystkie które mi przesyłałś na wiadmości dałem do studnia prawdziewgo i wydałem za ciebie płyte masz trasy konetowe ja to zrobiłem dla ciebie kocham cię ,a co z twoją narzecozną nie kocham już jej ,ale masz z nią dzieci będę je odwiedzał wiem na co dzień nie będą mieli ojca wiem o tym ,ale chcę być z tobą kochana będziemy razem zostwisz dla mnie Marcina Oskar masz racje ja tak naprwede nie kocham Marcina zawsze byłeś przy mnie nawet jak tak daleko mieszaliśmy teraz kiedy jesteś tu ze mną czuję się bardzej bezpieczna niż z moim chłopakiem ,ale co ja mu powiem napiszę do niego daj fona mi najdrosza dobrze dam ci cześć Marcin jestem przyacielem Natalki wiesz ja ją kocham i chcę ją ci odebrać nie zbliżaj się do niej już ona cię nie chcę woli mnie to na tyle ona kocha mnie najbardziej chcę być znią dam jej więcej niż ty ja spełniłem jej mrzenie o którym tak chciała żeby się spełniło ona będzie miała lepsze życie ze mną niż z tobą z takim prostakiem. Kiedy po tym jak mu to wysal smsa za pare sekudn całował się z Natalią kiedy przyszedła wiadomośc od Marcina ty jak mogłaś tak zrobić kochałaś się ze mną mówiłaś ,że mnie kochasz jak tak można powdz twoiemu kochaśiowi ,że ma po ryju ,a ty i tak jestes moja kiedy to przeczytała zaczeła płakać Oskar co mu napisałes ,że taki ostry i szorski jest dla mnie wyjedz ze mną Natalia proszę bęziemy tylko my wiem że rodzicó masz brata przyaciół tu ,ale on nas predzej zabije niż pozwoli ci odejść dobrze jak chcesz Oskarusku mój powedzała o wszystkim rodziców zgodizli się żeby ich córka odeszła w takim wieku młodym z domu więc pogodizli się z tym ,że tacą córeczke najukochasjszą dali jej pięnoadze na podróż Oskar chcwila ,a co z twoimi dziećmi wiesz pojedziemy do Warszawy tam nas nie znajdzie oczywisćie kochanie wiesz co poboirzemy się weziemy ślub chcę żebtyś była moja Marcin biegł i zobaczył ich jak odezali tylko jego samochodem miał Oskar mercedesa przerobinego stunngowanego ,Marcin tylko mółg o takim sobie pomysleć i pomrzyć tylko Natalia myślala co się stało ,że uprawiała seks z Marcinem ,że było jej dobrze z nim i naprwde go kochała napisała do niego Marcin przerpszam cię ,ale kocham cie i Oskara ,a ty jakoś byłeś taką naprwde moją miłosćą życia ,nie wiedzalam ,że Oksar mnie kiedy kolwiek pokocha czekałam na niego cały czas kiedy upariwałam z tobą seks bardzo to przeżywałam dziękuję ,że mogłam z tobą zrobić ten pierwszy raz za wszystko dziękuje to co nas łączyło jade do niego do domu teraz mysle ,że kiedyś sie zobaczymy po chwilli kiedy napisała dosała odpowiedz proszę wróć do mnie kocham cię ja nie moge bez ciebie żyć proszę kiedy tak mineło już pare tygodni była szcześliwa prewnego poranka zaczeli się kochać Osakr był w tym miszczem znał wiele szczuczek i naprwede było bardzo wspaniele kiedy dał jej karte kredytową żeby sobie coś kupiła na kocert ,bo miała trase koncetowową w tym samym dniu miała aż pieć konetów w poblskich miejsowościach małych ,ale jakoś sobie życie ułożyli pewnie sptykał się Oskar ze swoimi dziecmi kiedy tak już minoł rok Oskar zostwil Natalke do matki jej dzieci powiedzał ,że chcę do niej wróćić ,a ja co mam być sama nie wróć do Marcina on i tak kocha cię i chcę żebyś do niego wróciła pisałem z nim o tym ostnio no ja nie chcę wyszła uderzając go w twarz obiecałeś mi ,że będziesz ze mną na zawsze ty zakłamany człowieku odejść ode mnie nie chce cie znać już Oksar przykro mi powiedzal pocałował ją zostaw mnie kiedy wyszla z płaczem do parku płakała straszne przechodnie widząc to bardzo patrzeli się na płaczącą Natalie po jakimś czasie pewien chłopaka zaptał się czemu tak płaczez chłoapk mnie zostwił dla matki swoich dzieci ah to pewcha masz ,a ja nigdy nie byłem zakochany wiesz byłam znim rok był moim przyacielem miałam przedtem chłopaka miał na imie Marcin jaka ja byłam głupia ,że go zostwiłam wtedy kochałam bardzo jego ,ale nie wóce do neigo nawiet ,a czemu nie chcę drugi raz wchodzić do tej samej rzeki jak masz na imie pięknośći mam na imie Natalia miło mi ja jestem Rafał mi równiesz miło Rafale oh proszę husteczke dziękuje wytrzyj łzy smutku kochana dziękuje jeszcze raz za miłe słowo tak sobie rozmiawali wiesz musze iść powedzał Rafał ,a czy kiedyś się spotamy powedzała cichym głosem Natalia tak napewno się spotamy masz moje namiary na fon i na gadu gadu i na skeypa jak będziesz miała ochote to zadwoń lub napisz jak tam już wolisz dziękuje podziękowała Natalia ,a Rafał poszedł bardzo się uciezyła ,bo nie myślała o tym wszystkim i podłosći Oskara swojego chłoapka poszła do domu i spakowała się odeszła od niego napisała mu kartke odchodze od ciebie nie ma to sesu ty już mnie nie kochasz kiedy wzieła sowje rzeczy nie wiedzała do kogo isć więc poszła przed siebie kiedy pomyślała ,że ma szkołe tańca i tam może na jedną nocke się przespać szla sobie tak i spokała Rafała zapytał się gdzie idzesz Natalka odpowedzała a tak się przejść ,ale z tymi trobami wygladasz jak byś odeszła od Oskara ,a co bił cię nie sama odeszłam nie chcę go więcej znać on dla mnie nie istnieje naprwde to podlość co mi zrobil chodz do mnie się prześpisz pare dni chodz i dłużej aż czegoś nie znajdzesz dziękuje ,ale nie moge dlaczego nie chcę naruszać twojej gościności nawet ledwo się znamy i co z tego zbieraj manatki i idzesz do mnie ,ale ,ale Rafał tak nie można jak nie można jak moża nie kócic się ze mną tylko idzesz do mojego mieszkania dalej zbieraj się nie ma na co czekasz na zaproszenie nie to szybko kochaniutka ej tylko nie kochaniótka nie podlizuj się Rafał oj dobrze nie będę się już podlizywał tobie cienta jesteś i ostra no nie taka ostra tylko wrażliwa jestem kiedy tak doszli do jego domu ona osłupiala to była wielka wila z ogormniarym ogordem i basenem Natalia jak to zobaczyła nie mogła uwierzyć wlasnym oczą co widzi przed sobą no chodz nie bój się to cię nie ugryzie kiedy tak wieszła z nim do środka to było coś prześlycznego piękny salon korytarz z diamentów i rubinów kafelki powedzała ja nie moge tu zamieszkać dlaczego nie możesz wnet ją obioł ,bo mi się bardzo podobasz nie wypusze cię z moich ramion już od dawna cię wypatrywalem jak siedzałaś sama na ławce i plakałaś aż do dziś ten Oskar nic jest nie wart ciebie .Kocham cię ja on tylko był przelontą miłością w tym życiu może masz racje Rafał ja zawsze mam racje jaki pokój chcesz chodz wybierzerz sobie jakiś dla siebie Natalko dzikuję ,ale wystaczy mi ta kanapa i jakaś poduszka i kołdra nie będziesz tak spała moja droga dobrze ochodz wzioł ją za renkę i poszli razem wybrac dla niej pokój spodbał się jej pierwszy z brzegu był taki skromny ,ale Rafał chciał jej dać wielką sypialnie z diamentami ,ale nie chciała ,ale musiała wziość ten pokój ,bo powedzal ,ze tanty pokój jest taki szary i nie ladny i ,że on jest taki sobie zrobiony dla takich innych gości dobrze to wzeme ten pokój który chcesz dziękuje Natalko co chcesz na kolacje moze być musli tak bardzo lubie musli to zejdz zaraz na dłół umyj się tam po lewo jest prysznic i przebierz się umaluj dobrze Rafał zajmnie mi to troche czasu nie przejmuj się tym jakoś poczekam na ciebie ile będziesz poczebowała czasu kochana Kiedy tak była pod prysznicem zaczeła Natalia płakać ,że czemu Oskar tak postąpił podle z nią kiedy skończyła ubrała się potem uczesała umalowała zeszła na dół i tak ją zobaczył to tak mu się spodobała powedzał ślicznie wygladarz dziękuje odpoiwedzała takim słabym głosem i zasiedli do kolacji nastała cisza wszystko Natalia za dużo nie zjadła potem deser był czekoladowy zjadła z chęcią kiedy zapytał się Rafał czy chcę znim pogądać jakieś super flimy odpowedzała nie zmeczona jestem pójde do pokoju brzebrała się w piżamy pośleliła łóżko położyła się w nim i zadwonił do niej telelefon był to Oskar przpraszał za swoje zachowanie ,ale nie chciała znim rozmiwać odłożyła suchawke po chwili znowu zadawonił i napisał wiadomosć zaczeła straszliwie płakać kiedy usłyszał to Rafał przyszedł do niej i przyrulił powedzał nie placz wszystko będzię dobrze mnie trochę czsu aż dojdziesz do siebie proszę nie płacz już malenka nie jest tego wart wzieła go za renke i powedzała zostać nie pouszczaj mnie dobrze Natalko na drugi dzień obuziła się leżała koło niego wyszła z łóżka napisała mu kartke ,że nie może tu zostać spakowała się i wyszła kiedy Rafał się obuził zobaczył tą kartke zaczoł downic do niej i pisał wiadomośći ,ale bez skutku nic zaczoł płakać czemu odszla kiedy chciał jej powiedzieć coś najważniejszego zawsze mysłał sobie ,że to właśnie ona jest tą jedyną ,ale uciekła mu i jak się ona nie znajdzie on się zalamie szukał jej dniami i nocami nawet był u Oskara ,ale ten też nic nie wiedzał o Natausiki też jej szukał ,ale też nic policja nie znalała jej nawet Natalia wyjechała do Marcina pierwszego chłoapka cześć powedzał jak dawno cię nie widzałem i jak tam z Oskarem ,a nic rozstalisy się miałam kolnego przyaciela ,ale bałam się go pokchać taki fajny z niego jest wogóle miały ,ale on nie może być mój on jest za taki dobry nie mogam mu powedzeć ,że jestem wciaży z Oskarem co kocham go nadal on o tym nie wie o czym nie wie ,że go nadal kochasz nie o to mi chodzi ,że będzę z nim miała dziecko w którym jesteś tygodniu lub miesiącu i pierwszym jestem ,a kiedy oddeszłaś od niego pare tygodni temu mieliśmy się pobrać i wtedy miałam mu o wszystkim powiedzeć ,ale nie stety wrócił do tantej i dzieci więc czemu nie jesteś z tym Rafałem ,a mam do niego wrócić w tym czasie zadownił do niej telefon to był Oskar no wreście odebrałaś gdzie ty się podziewasz jestem u Marcina musze ci coś ważnego powiedzeć ,ale to nie jest na telefon jak to nie jest na telefon powiedz jesteś na oddlegość muszę przyehcać ,albo ty przyjedz do mnie Rafał się caly czas zamartwia o ciebie on cię kocha on mnie może mnie kochać boję sie tego uczucia proszę powiedz mu ,że nic z tego nie będzie prosze powiedz mu tak dobrze powiem mu i przyjerzaj do nas dobrze tak przyjade napewno pójde kupić bilet na samolot i będę nie długo ok to czekamy ,a byś kupił moje ulubione czekoladki te co zawsze tak mogę ci kupić dla ciebie wszystko dziękuje kochany jesteś nie ma za co.Kiedy Natalia czekała za kupnem biletu na lotnisku zobacyzła małą dziewczynke pomyśała jak ja urodze córke to będzię taka śliczna jak ta dziewczynka ,a jak urodze chłoapca to będzię podobny to tatusia kiedy tak już odcekała kupiła bilet poczekała sobie tak z godzinke do wylotu do Warszawy weszła do samolotu gdzieś koło 22:00 była już w stolicy wyszedł po nią Oskar i Rafał tak się przytuliła do Oskara widzący to zakochany drugi chłoapk odeszedł na drugi plan potem przywiatała się z Rafałem on ją pocałowal w policzek i dal jej kawatki Oskar miał jej ulubione czekoladki pojechali z lotniska do domu Oskara pożegnał się przed tem chłoapk i poszedł i co to była za ważna wiadomosć może staniesz gdzieś na boku ,bo napewno ci się to nie spodoba przestań głupoty gadać dalej powedz mi o co chodzi malenka jestem w ciazy z kim z tobą to nie możliwe przeciesz nie Oskar ty jesteś ojcem nego dziecka w któym miesiącu jesteś w pierwszym poczekaj oblicze zaraz liczył tak koło pięcu minut powedzał cholerka będę ojcem uniusł Natalię do góry w ramiona powedzał będę ojcem tak się cieszył wiesz tylko Oskar ja jednek wróce do Rafała ,ale nie możesz mogę ty masz sowje zycie zsotawiłeś mnie przeciesz teraz cię nie zostwaie obiecuje ci to kochana całowali się koło samochodu dobra wziadajmy ,bo się przezebisz i nasze dziecko też nie mogę w to uwierzyć ,że znowu zostane ojcem to się ciesz z tego póki możesz mnieło pare tygodni spotała się z Rafałem tłumaczyła mu ,że jest w ciąży z Oskarem bardzo się zdiwił ,ale powedzał i ,że tak z nią chcę być bez zgledu na wszystko więc pobrali się kiedy dziecko się urodziło przy pordzie oczywiscie byl sam Oskar czymał ją za ręnke kiedy rodziła chodz było mu nie dobrze i prawie zedlłał lekarz który odbieral poród to powedzał Oskarowi ma pan śliczną córeczke tak się cieszył bardzo z tego ,ale Natalia bardzo była szcześliwa ,że jej dziecko przyszło na świat w końcu była tak szczesliwa ,że zapomniła o swoim mężu kiedy Rafał przyszedł do szpitala i zobaczył na recach małą królewne i Oskara był bardzo zły ,ale weszedł tam i powedzał koniec odwiedzin moja żona odczep się od nas i od niej nie wiesz to nie znaczy ,ze nie moge zobaczyć włąsnej cóki po urodzeniu nie odczep się od nas Natalia powedzała przestac jak się nie umicie zachować to wyjdzie i nie budzić mi mojej królewny wyszłi na korytarz kócili się strasznie stażnicy zgarnlei ich ,bo tak się bardzo kócili po parru dniach wrociła do domu potem mała królewna opiekowała się nią bardzo kochała Rafał też ją kochał jak własą córke potem mnieło troche czasu nastały wakacje i tak sobie pomyśała ,że pojdzie na wkacje nad morze z rodziną oczwywiscie Oskar ją zapraszał na wakcje do Paryża tylko Lenka on i Natalia ,ale Rafał byl przeciwny temu cały czas kiedy mu wytłumaczyła nie był taki już zazdrosny po paru niach pojehcali z Lenką do tego Paryża mieli dużo zwiedznaia mieszkali w najlpeszym hotelu miał trzy giwazdki bardzo była szcześliwa Natalia córeczka ich miała już pół roku ,a taka podobana była do tatusia i oczka miała jego kiedy tak razem byli wszystko jakoś się pokreciło zaczeli się kochać całować rożne rzczeczy nie byłi w Paryżu ponad miesiąc to się wszystko może zadarzyć zdraziła swego męza bardzo było jej z tym zle chiała mu to powedzec ,ale dowagi nie miała po powrocie kochała się z nim ,ale to już nie było tak jak kiedyś bardziej się kócili ona nie chciala tego robić on tez zaczoł zdradzać kiedy ona się dowiedzała powedzała mu o sowim romnsie z Oskarem dał jej w pysk ona się wyprowdziła wzieła rozwód on jej nie chciał dać rozwodu kochał ją całym sercem kiedy Natalia zasłabła pojehcała do szpitala przyechał do niej Rafał przperszał za wszystko ona była już w drugim miesiącu ciaży z nim powedzał mu lekarz i ciąża była zagrożona i to bardzo nie mogła wyjśc ze szpiala leżała w nim bardzo długo Lenka odweddzała mame raz po raz mieskzała z Rafałem i raz u swojego taty Oskara kiedy urodziła mu syna był szcześliwy ,ale już nie byli razem chodz coś się zaczynało znowu dziać miedzy nimi ponownie się orzenili wybaczyli to sobie najpierw długą zrozmowe przed tym zrobili powedzał jej ,że ją bardzo kocha i zle zrobił zdradzjąc ona tez tak powedzała mu nawet więcej pobrali się bylli bardzo szcześliwi Lenka kiedy skończyła dwa lataka już mówiła ,że ma dwuch tatusiów i naprwde tak się cieszyła z tego bardzo Natalia miała wtedy rocznego Michała tak się cieszyła ,ze nie jest sama kiedy tak mienło pare lat zaczeła się kócic się z nim potwornie pojechała do Oskara wyżalła się mu pocieszył ją kolejny raz wziela z nim rozwód i tak już na dobre się rostali ona wiedzała ,że miłość jej życia jest własnie Oskar on dla niej by zrobił dosłownie wszystko zawsze był z nią kiedy poczebowała pomocy nigdy jej nie odmawiał zawsze ,ale to zawsze myśała ,ze on woli swoją narzecozną od niej ,ale się jendak myliła przez całe życie chciała być własnie z Oskarem mąż pierwszy co z nim była nie kochala tak go mocno jak własnie Oskarucha była jednak szcześliwa i nie szcześliwa ,ale jednak miała syna z Rafałem chodz tak się jej życie powaliło może zrozumiała co czuję do Oskara ,a on do niej musiało dużo czasu upłyność żeby to zroumiał Oskar i Natalia kiedy wyprowadziła się od byłego meża zamieszkala z Oskrem była bardzo szcześliwa jej córeczka miała 5 latek ,a synuś miał 3 lata tak ten czas szybko leciał ożeniła sie ponowinie tym razem z miłosćią jej życia Oskrem on był taki szczesliwy on i tak był sam ,bo odeszła od niego żona z dziećmi pare lat jakiś wstecz jakoś leciały wzieli ślub Natalia kupiła najpiekniszą suknie ślubną koleżanki tak jej zazdorsćiły takieś prześlicznej sukni do panny młodej droga była bardzo ,ale to się nie przejmowała była bardzo szczesłiwa Oskar był bardzej szcześliwszy,że może znów być z Natalią tak się cieszyli bardzo z tego ślubu potem kupiła Natalia piękną suknie do córeczki do synka garntur tak się wszysty cieszyli chodz ten ślub był w najpiekniszym zakonktu Europy we Wenecji zawsze marzyła Natalia żeby jeszcze pojechać z Oskarem zagranice tak jak do Paryża i z ich córeczką na wkacje wtedy co byli teraz nie jechali na wakcje tylko wziość ślub i to było wielkim wydarzeniem dla nich Natalia czuła się bardziej przejnta niż wszysty Rafał był załamany ,że ona go zostwiła dla Oskara potem on się orzenił był szczesliwy miał trójke dzieci Oskar z Natalią miał jeszcze dwójke dzieci tak się cieszyli ona bardziej ,że w końcu może być z Oskarem tym wymarzonym chłoapkiem zawsze ukrywała co czuję do niego ona tak bardziej go kochala bardzo bardzo bardzo bardziej niż kogoś innego dla on dla niej był całym światem Oskar to jej jedyna miłość wielka przez te wszytkie lata kochała tylko jego chodz była wziązana z innym facetem w małrzeństwie i miała z nim syna a tak to miała Natalia córke syna córeke i jeszcze jedną córke Fantsycznie ,że przez życie musiała dopiero prześć przez to wszystko bez Oskara potem z nim była to już taka szcześliwa ponad swiat